guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
雜貨商人
=Overview= are who buy and sell at a fixed price (as opposed to who offer a variable price based on supply and demand). Almost everything in your inventory can be sold, so long as it a value greater than zero (visible when you hover your mouse over the item). As such, quest items may not be sold, since they have a value of zero. Keep in mind that merchants buy things as half price. Selling to other players directly is always more profitable. When selling items that have a dedicated trader (such as and ), a Merchant will always pay the minimum amount, which may be far less that what could be had when sold to the proper trader. For items with , or with or , if you plan on selling the salvageable component, check its price before salvaging. You might get more profit by selling the item whole instead of a low-demand salvaged component. Every , , mission locations, and a few miscellaneous locations has a merchant NPC. They are easily identifiable with the "Merchant" suffix in their name. There exists NPCs that are labeled as "Merchant" in certain quests and missions, most notably in the mission of the . These do not buy or sell goods, but are regular NPCs. In the , and can be found in at in their 's respective region ( and ). Note that are also part Merchants, as items can also be sold to them (but they do not offer any goods aside from their crafting service). Core Guild Hall The merchant in any carries the following items Prophecies Campaign Standard The the standard assortment of goods for Merchants in the Prophecies Campaign is the following: In addition to this standard, Merchants usually sell the for their , plus other items as listed below: Pre-Searing Deviating from the aforementioned standard, merchants in do not offer and . Instead they offer the following items: Note that the sold in Pre-Searing is the "small" version (10 uses for 40 gold). Ascalon Most merchants in offer the aforementioned standard, plus the . Exceptions from this rule are: * and in do not offer and . Instead they offer a and a (Arnaud) or (Laren) respectively. Also, the sold by Laren is the "small" pre-Searing version (10 uses for 40 gold). * in , the only merchant in a , has a much reduced assortment. Northern Shiverpeaks In addition to the aforementioned standard, merchants in the offer and . * in also offers the and . Kryta In addition to the aforementioned standard, merchants in offer . * in offers a instead of the . * at the offers and . Maguuma In addition to the aforementioned standard, merchants in the offer . Crystal Desert In addition to the aforementioned standard, merchants in the offer , of Insight and Superior Kits: Southern Shiverpeaks Merchants in the offer the same assortment as the merchants in the Crystal Desert, except that they sell and instead of Elonian Keys. Ring of Fire Islands Merchants on the offer the same assortment as the merchants in the Crystal Desert, except they sell instead of Elonian Keys. Factions Campaign Standard The standard assortment of goods for Merchants in the Factions Campaign is the following: Since the , all Merchants on Shing Jea Island and Kaineng City have also begun selling the following items: In addition to these, Merchants usually sell the for their , plus other items as listed below: Shing Jea Island In addition to the above standard set of goods, Merchants on also sell . * in and in also offer the . * in and in , in addition to offering the , also offers the following of Insight: Kaineng City All Merchants in offer the same set of goods as Aiko and Kaiya Jaja above except that they also offer Superior Kits and Canthan Keys instead of Shing Jea Keys. * in also offers and . * in and in offer Forbidden Keys instead of Canthan Keys. Echovald Forest All Merchants in the offer the same set of goods as those in Kaineng City except that they offer instead of Canthan Keys. Merchants will not offer you their services if your is less than or equal to your . * in also offers . He will offer his services regardless of your . The Jade Sea All Merchants in offer the same set of goods as those in Kaineng City except that they offer instead of Canthan Keys. Merchants will not offer you their services if your is less than or equal to your . * in also offers . He will offer his services regardless of your . Nightfall Campaign Standard The the standard assortment of goods for Merchants in the Nightfall Campaign is the following: Istan All merchants in Istan also offer the following: All merchants after Kamadan also offer the following: And all merchants from Beknur Harbor onward also offer the following: 高楠 All merchants in Kourna also offer the following: in also offers the following: 瓦貝 All merchants in Vabbi also offer the following: Except for in , who sells Kournan Keys instead of Vabbian Keys. Popo in Basalt Grotto also offers: The Desolation All merchants in The Desolation offer the following: All merchants except in also offer: in also offers: in also offers: Realm of Torment All merchants in the Realm of Torment offer the following: All merchants except in also offer the following: in also offers the following: Category:NPC Category:名詞